I Survived
by Kagome-Loves-Kouga
Summary: I survived. They didn't. What else was there? I've been emotionally unattached for years. Why start now, in the middle of a zombie apocalypse? I wasn't about to start, not now. But even I need comfort, even I cry. /OC-Femmslash-cursing/
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: I Survived**

**RATING: T**

**SUMMARY: I survived. They didn't. What else was there? I've been emotionally unattached for years. Why start now, in the middle of a zombie apocalypse? I wasn't about to start, not now. But even I need comfort, even I cry.**

**AUTHORESS'S NOTE: This is NOT in forst person, alright!? I'm getting too used to writing in it, I fear. I'll write two paragraphs, reread them, and find they're in first person when they shouldn't be! Augh! not good! I gotta get my default style back. And anyway I decided this would be something nice. Well...Zombified-gore-and-apocalyptic-event nice, anyway. (sweatdrops)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Resi Evil!**

* * *

A wierd thing was happening in Racoon City, the girl swore to it. Well, she was a woman, definately, being sixteen. Those attacks were just plain gorey, she should know, her father took her to the crimescenes. He was authorized to, by the Chief- which even she admitted, had a few screws loose.

Her name was Kit. Kit Usui. Why her last name was japanese, she didn't know, because not a single drop of that blood resided in her veins. Anyway, back to the crimescenes.

They weren't enough to make her mentally ill, neither physically. But then again, she was oddly cold, analytical, and emotionally detached- she'd had to strive for that in her youth, she had promised herself to make her life easier. She'd only put up the phisod of a normal teenager; in fact, she was more disciplined than anyone could hope to accomplish with one her age.

She had impeccable manners, and was in top physical condition. She wanted to join S.T.A.R.S and leave behind her bothersome family when she turned eighteen. Maybe sooner, if she could get permission. She'd been training since she was nine, putting herself under stress only marines would think to endure daily. Not even that. She was a bulls-eye shooter, even on moving targets, and she had several guns her father had purchased for her.

He encouraged her goal of the S.T.A.R.S. membership. Not only would that be better than the rest of the family- being regular R.P.D's, and a good salary to live off of, he knew that would outweigh anything that could keep her there. Of course, there was nothing. She'd been a distant, quiet genius of a little girl, and she clearly dealt with emotions on the inside. If she even felt them anymore. She strove to better herself; she'd never really been in a friendship, never been kissed, and never ever spoken to a person more informally than a miss manners book would instruct you to do.

She'd been plauged by nightmares and heightened senses all her life, and she rarely got enough sleep. So she saw and heard things that would make others go insane until she passed out. She was done with school already, having skipped over four grades. Her siblings were jealous. Her father was proud. She was, as always, indifferent. When they were inside thier apartment, however, something went terribly, terribly wrong.

"Oww, fuck! I can't believe that douchebag bit me!" her elder brother, who was almost twenty-five, growled as he held his bitten forearm.

"I know! Effing bastards got me too!" her sister- the twenty-year-old- whined too.

Her father ran into the apartment, his clothes a tiny bit blood-spattered. "It's a riot out there! I swear, it's like they have a form of rabies!" He had bite marks all over his leg. "Honey, are you planning on going out there? If so, take all your firepower!"

Kit shook her head and turned silently, walking into her room. It had a bed, a desk, a small dresser and a mirror on the wall there, above the surface. she tilted in towards it, looking over her features. Short auburn hair pulled back in a ponytail that reached to mid-shoulder, tied with several hair-ties at once. She really hated when her hair would fall down, into her grey eyes. They were steely grey, sometimes described as a very pale icy blue. They were surrounded by thick lashes and a regal, smooth face that was cold and indifferent from years of the same facial expression. Her skin was pale- she had no need to train outside much, and even so she had to be in intense sun to even tan- and her lips weren't curved in a smirk, nor a smile. They were just there, pretty as they were, and they had a healthy pink colour.

Her clothes were a tight dark grey form-fitting tanktop with a bra the same colour showing it's straps- the very pieces of material that held up half of her well-rounded, medium-sized bosom. She threw on a half-shirt that was an even darker grey, buttoning up the few buttons there and tying the ends so that it wouldn't get in her way. Her pants were a simple pair of training cargos, black in colour, and her shoes were the shiny black light-made combat style boots. Useful little things, they were. She cursed at the bangs- two chin length pieces of hair that framed her face in curls and wisps- and then almost chuckled at herself for her lapse of normalcy.

She then locked her door- she disliked her brother and sister, and her father was a snoop- and set on reading a file sent to her by an associate, Doctor James Marcus. She'd only really chatted with him through e-mail and he kept talking about how wonderful leeches were. She read a phrase that was repeated at least thrice. 'The things in Racoon City are not as they seem. Avoid getting bitten'... Now what could that mean? he'd sent this to her awhile ago, when she had been trying to fix her computer- for two years. Things kept getting in the way. But oh well. The old man had known her father, and had chatted with her early in her childhood. He'd apparently been impressed with her intellect, even then, and kept tabs on her. He meant her no harm.

All of a sudden there was a scream from the other room. She ignored it, as her computer began to smoke. she just stared at it silently, then unplugged it. Time for a new computer. Her strain and upgrades on the machine finally had driven it to go where her multiple other computers went- the graveyard, usually stained with soot inside and out.

She head loud moaning and groaning sounds out there, and the ripping of meat off bones. Huh. Her siblings were hogs with food and they complained about things like no tomorrow, but that sounded inhuman. she grabbed her Angel 6.0 and loaded it, then opened the door quickly.

Her siblings looked dead and they had bits torn off them- like they'd been attacked by mad dogs. A naked, decaying person with thier genetalia looking as if it had been chewed off was chomping on an arm, which turned out to be her father's, who now only had half a face.

"Now, Now...Father. Elana. Arthur...Whoever _you_ are... Cease and desist." she spoke calmly as they hungrily stared at her through thier white-filmed eyes, and the naked one spit something like acid at her. she had rolled behind the couch effortlessly to avoid it, then watched as the couch dissolved where the liquid expelled by the person hit it, and then her eyes narrowed dangerously.

These things weren't alive, they were just hulls of human bodies, who quite plainly, ate off living flesh. They needed to be killed, she knew, and she aimed for the one thing that would take them down the easiest, since she now needed to conserve ammo.

She aimed for the head.

She didn't tremble. She didn't wimper. She just shot one in the head, then roundhouse-kicked another one into the far wall, then placed another bullet into it's head- right on it's left temple. the other two rushed at her, but she hit one with the butt of her gun, then shot the other one quickly, then curb-stomped the one on the ground, as it had grabbed onto her foot, trying to get a bite out of her. An instant kill.

She took a look around the place cautiously. She knew she was in some deep shit now. Those weren't her family anymore. They had been, even though she hated to admit it, the creatures James Marcus had warned her about two years ago. That isn't a good thing, then... The whole city must be running over with those monsters. And she was all alone here, in the building, because she watched and concluded it because of the security monitor- thanking that her family had been watching over the building in thier free time now that those attacks had started- and her eyes hardened to almost diamonds with the colour. The entire lobby was swarming with them, and scenes of unforgettable gore were displayed on the multiple monitors hooked to security cameras all over the apartment building she now knew she had to leave behind.

She was now stuck in survival of a bio-hazard event, of major proportions, and all she had were aid sprays, the mixed herbs, and all her guns and her knives. And she had to leave now. She only had a week, Dr. Marcus had warned her, to get out of here.

They were going to nuke the entireity of Raccoon City, Racoon Forest, and about a few miles of the surrounding area, and leave it as a gigantic crater in the mountain the place rested upon. It was the only way to prevent an even larger disaster, she knew, because her now dead family had been bitten once, and then probably descended on each other, in turn, trying to eat each other and only dooming themselves to thier fates.

But oh well, she knew she must not dwell on such things right now. She was prepared for this, almost fully so, but she hated knowing there was a critical risk she would not make it out of the doomed Raccoon City alive. Alive, and all by herself.

-  
Claire's eyes traced over the diner she'd stopped her motorcycle by. She had to go in and ask about things, after all, this was just about her first time in Raccoon City. She was searching for her brother, the S.T.A.R.S Member, Chris Redfield.

She had on black spandex shorts with ripped pink shorts overtop those with a black top under her pink jacket with the symbol her family called 'Thier God' but it was really thier lucky symbol. Whatever the world could throw at them, they would endure it with thier god on the backs of thier jackets and thier heads held high. But still. Something was wrong with this city, and she had to get in there, get Chris, and high-tail it out of there. Her boots squeaked as she roatated her ankles, glad to get off her motorcycle.

She walked into the diner, and everything was normal, except that smell. 'Jeeze, did someone drag in dog crap on thier shoe, or did something die in the air vents?' she coughed inwardly. "Helloooooo?" she called out hesitantly, a few steps from the door. The place looked deserted, but she still walked more, a bit around the counter to make sure nobody was hiding or something. "Is anyone here?"

When she finally got around the counter, she saw a man lying ontop of another figure. Without thinking, she spoke. "Um...Hello?"

The thing turned it's head towards her, mouth dripping with blood and eyes completely white, the thing's skin a ugly rotting grey pallor. it hissed at her, and she started to back up.

"I didn't mean to bother you..." it still came at her, and she nearly tripped. "S-Stay back!" she nearly bumped into the window and there were two more of those creatures outside. She gave a little scream and then looked at the only escape possible. So she ran at it, pushed the emergency door open, and was met with the barrel of a gun held by a young man in a blue uniform with emo-cut hair.

"Don't shoot!"

her cry was drowned out by his "Get down!" as he shot the thing right behind her, killing it with a single shot to the head.

-  
Jill Valentine was running through Raccoon City's destroyed streets, firing pinpoint shots at those damn zombies. She had just had to jump off her fire escape to avoid a gas tank explosion, for some reason, and she'd landed onto the monster-ridden pavement.

She had to get to the S.T.A.R.S Office in the R.P.D headqaurters. It was her only chance. "Farewell to my life. Farewell to my home. This is my last chance for survival." she spoke sorrowfully, if only to fill the air with something other than the undead's groans and the sound of ripping flesh. "This is my last escape..."

-  
Kit growled at the zombies in frustration. She'd already unloaded a clip on these monsters! they just. wouldn't. die. "Lie down like the creatures you are and go perish." she muttered coldly and she set off a grenade, hopping behind cover of half a destroyed wall.

**_BOOM!_**

she peeked around the corner. All that was left of the zombies were pulverized bits of flesh. that and one half-zombie that was aflame. She recognized it as the reporter usually seen on the news. Pity. She silenced the creature forever with a single Angel 6.0 shot to the brain, point-blank range.

There. That took care of that little mess.

Kit turned around hearing the groans and screams of the undead. They were absolutely covered in blood and thier hands were claw-shaped, thier eyes pure white as they started speeding towards her. "SHIT!" she screamed out as she realized it would take at least six bullets to take them down, and she didn't like her chances as there were about five of them. As she had spoken aloud, this was a utterly completely shitty day to live in Raccoon City.

She then decided to call the things chasing her Crimson Heads- it fit them nicely.

-  
"L-Leon!" Claire screamed at the flame-engulfed eighteen wheeler that had crashed into the cop car they had been in.

"Claire! I'm alright." he reassured her. "Head to the Police Station! I'll meet you there!"

"Alright!" she called over, then cocked the gun. The moans of the undead were the only ambience sound in the city now, along with the ripping of flesh and the zombie's clumsy and mushy-sounding steps.

-  
Jill huffed as she quickly grabbed the ID card from a corpse that thankfully didn't move, outside the police station, before dashing inside the large building. She'd escaped that thing, that thing that had killed Brad.

"_S.T.A.R.S_!" That thing's monstrous scream eminated from outside the building, and the Valentine woman shuddered violently.

She'd been to hell and back inside that mansion. She'd killed numerous monsters infected with the T-virus. But she'd never seen one of them as cooridinated like that- _and it had a granade launcher and she had nothing it had a fucking granade launcher_!- she knew she was screwed, and she had a very little window to escape this doomed mountain city. She knew it was longer than a day, but she didn't want to be stuck here for long. She had to find survivors.

She had to find people she could save, people who weren't trying to eat her or kill her.

-  
The auburn haired girl breathed deeply. Iiiiiin. Ooooout. This very experience was testing her unattached emotional discipline. Those Crimson Heads would NOT DIE and they moved very quickly.

Bang. a headshot. one down, four to go.

Bang! right in the middle of the forehead, it had almost gotten her. But her trigger finger was faster than those monstrousities.

she then twitched as one almost scratched her, and then she went into full-on battle mode, leaving all her sense behind. Survival mode for Kit was a deep trance, one which she would snap out of after her enemies had been vanquished.

She kicked one in the gut, sending it into the other two, knocking them all back next to a red barrel she recognized as a barrel of explosive material. She thanked whoever had decided to put them in the street and then quickly shot at it with her magnum, and then leaped back as she felt the heat from the explosion warm her face somewhat uncomfortably.

She scoffed at the charred remains of what she called Crimson Heads. She was on high alert, still, but she wasn't in full-on survival mode, once again gaining control of herself, not just her powerful instincts. She berated herself as she checked all of her guns and reloaded the ones she needed to. 'Stupid, Stupid, Stupid. I could have blown up myself.'

That didn't mean she wasn't thankful for those barrels though. She'd have to keep an eye out for them in the future, they were very useful. She then growled under her breath as she heard footsteps. Undead footsteps.

In a flash she dashed out from behind the building corner she was behind. Those things could smell fresh meat, so she had no way to surprise them. "Die." she spoke calmly, as she shot the thing point-blank.

It fell to the ground, twitching. she fired three more shots into it's skull, then kicked it over with her foot. It was her associate, Kenneth Landers. Poor guy got his arm chomped on, it seemed, and then he'd turned into one of them. She looked upon his dead and defiled form with pity in her gaze. He had had a wife and a kid with dislexia and a problem with her left arm. She'd talked to the little girl thrice, but she knew that the little one had been bright and full of life.

The long strands of blonde and chesnut brown hair and the earring caught in his damaged teeth told the story plainly. He'd likely transformed in the middle of the night, then bitten his wife. After eating her- getting her brown hair caught in his teeth- he'd walked into his little girl's room, smelling a live human. She probably pitifully cried for her father to come back, and died. That was her earring and her blonde hair, not unlike his, caught in his teeth.

She shook her head. Now was not the time to be thinking of what happened- Now was a time for thinking of ways to escape this city, to suvive, and find survivors along with her. She knew there must be some. She hoped there were. Otherwise her chance of survival just dropped to point-zero-five percent. In other words, she was effing screwed.

-  
Claire panted as she kicked a crawling zombie's head into the wall, splattering her boots with it's brains. She had just run a full two blocks, dodging zombies. She looked to a gun shop. She needed supplies, and that was the place to get them. She entered, and saw a rather blood-spattered but otherwise unharmed burly man behind the counter, a crossbow ready to be shot in his hands.

"Who are you?! What're you doin' here!?" He readied it to shoot.

"Don't shoot! I'm not one of those creatures!" He then lowered his weapon after a click for the safety. "Oh! Sorry about that, babe," He gave a wolfish grin before walking over to her, and she was suddenly alert.

-  
Jill looked around the Police Station. It was eerily quiet, the zombies outside not even bothering to get in. That's what she liked about those creatures- too stupid to open a door. Either that or thier motor skills were even worse than she had thought them to be...

She stretched, and felt fatigue sweep over her form. She took another look around, just to be safe. Nothing. No groans, or screams, or gunshots inside here... just silence and the occasional ambience sound from outside. She walked behind the main desk and sat down, then took a look at her card. 'I wonder...' Her hopes were dashed, however, when the card was revealed to be from two years previous. Having worked here in the S.T.A.R.S division, she knew they updated them every year... So this hunk of plastic was useless.

Perfect thing to risk her life on. That...Tyrant-like thing out there wanted S.T.A.R.S. And she knew who was behind it too... Umbrella. Her teeth grit inside her mouth, before she forced herself to relax. There wasn't anyone here, and she desperately needed rest from traversing the doomed city's infested streets. She'd been on the run for hours upon hours now...

So she lay down, on the cold stone floor that was as good as any mattress to her at this point, and let her eyes glide closed as she hugged her favourite, trusty old Baretta to her chest.

-  
Leon was nearly to the police station; He'd gone into a gun shop and stolen the guy's shotgun after killing the zombies that had broken through the glass window. It was worth the bullets, he reasoned, because this gun would kill the zombies in one shot.

He vaugely knew the man had had a brother, a twin that had a gun shop on the opposite side of town... But hopefully Claire had gone there, gotten supplies then continued on her way.

He stopped by a trashcan and blinked at it owlishly, reaching in and pulling out a full box of ammo._ 'What the hell were these people thinking? Throwing away ammo...'_ He snorted.

-  
Kit silently made her way past a group of zombies that was chomping on a still-alive R.P.D.

"H-Help! Help me!" The woman screamed, and the Usui woman winced, a pang running through her heart; Which she then dulled and forgot. This was not a time for emotions, not even basic humanic ones. She continued on her way, knowing as soon as that female officer had gotten bitten, she was doomed.

She snuck past a few dogs that were eating the remains of what seemed to be a child's torso, and their bellies were round and distended, skin balooning and ripping more where thier lungs had punctured into the rotting flesh and where other dogs had chomped or scratched them before infecting them.

That's all she could think of this to be; a disease. It spread by the bite of a zombie, in the bloodstream and it spread too quickly for anyone to stop. Within a single hour, even less for some, they would transform into the undead abominations that had destroyed the city. She had watched, hidden in the shadows, as a tough woman had chopped her own hand and breast off to try to stop herself from undergoing the transformation- But now there was a handless, one-breasted zombie running around.

That spelled it out clearly. You get bitten; Game over, no retries, no way to stop it, you're dead. Her overly calculative mind thanked Dr. Marcus's warnings, only she wished she had gotten to them sooner... However, he had clearly written it, knowing her, that she would open it much later. He knew her too well...

She checked her gun silently. She had been up for about twenty-four hours, her body crying out for a rest, mind slightly fuzzed with the lack of sleep- When it filed away information the most. She fought to keep her mind sharper; but her instincts were sharp as ever. Looked around, trying to gauge where she was, and groaned as she saw the only way to get through this particular part and closer to the R.P.D was... Going through a bus, most probably filled with Zombies.

Oh,_ joy_.

She approached the door, and opened it as quietly as the squeaking contraption could go. She walked up the stairs slowly, and was immediately confronted with a crawling female zombie, and a few upright ones. She got out her Magnum and shut them all in the head, saving the crawling one for last. 'Die, you damn ankle-biter!' She had fired at least three shots into it's body, and then finished off with a head-smashing curb-stomp.

She exited the wreckage soon after she had shot another ankle-biter (That's what they were trying to do, honestly), and collected a box of handgun ammo from the mostly eaten fully dead bus driver, putting them in her attache case.

She took quick stock of what she had. Her Colt Python magnum, her magnum bullets, her Angel 6.0, It's ammo, a Semi-automatic silencer handgun, it's ammo, a few knives, a pistol and it's ammo, her water and food in a pouch overtop the large attache case, and her first aid sprays and herbs, along with a roll of bandages and some pills. A bottle of headache medicine, pain killer, and then she had nourishment-filled ones that were a must, when you didn't know what you would be able to get.

Once all her supplies were checked, she exited the bus, closing the door so Zombies wouldn't be able to use the bus like a passageway... If they were smart enough for that, that is. From what she'd seen, they weren't even able to open a door... Or learn to cover themselves decently, for that matter.

She was nearly there, thank goodness.

* * *

**K.L.K- Alrighty, I covered way more in this one than I thought I would, to be honest. Whoops. Be warned; Jill Valentine, Leon S. Kennedy, and Claire Redfield WILL meet! I thought it a bit better if they knew each other during this... I don't know, I always wanted communication between these three.**

**Jill- (dryly) Wonderful...**

**Ellie- (behind screen) Greaat.... Wait why the hell am I behind a screen? K.L.K?**

**K.L.K- (cackles) You'll see.**

**Kit-... (edges away) I'm not getting good feelings from you, Miss K.L.K.**

**K.L.K- Just... call me K.L.K...**

**Kit- No, I barely--**

**K.L.K- Just _fucking _call me K.L.K! (points shotgun)**

**Kit- (wide eyed)...Y-yes K.L.K.**

**K.L.K- Thank you Kit.**

**Leon-...Is it just me, or did she just gain a whole '_nother_ level of creepy?**

**Claire-... (dives behind Leon) Yes!**

**K.L.K- (laughs fiendishly) Yayyyyyyy... Anyway, review for... umm... Leon's glove! (steals it off his hand and throws it to Readers)**


	2. Plot Twist! Jill leaves

**TITLE: I Survived**

**RATING: T**

**SUMMARY: I survived. They didn't. What else was there? I've been emotionally unattached for years. Why start now, in the middle of a zombie apocalypse? I wasn't about to start, not now. But even I need comfort, even I cry.**

**AUTHORESS'S NOTE: Alrighty, I'm actually writing the second and further chapters on… MS Word. For one thing it will look better, and for another thing I can keep track of how many words I write and how many pages I write too. My average is about twelve to thirteen, and four-thousand words I believe… Anyway, here's the second chapter to this story. Soon we will meet up with the character from the prologue fanfiction, and you will get to see what happens afterwards. Well, for a bit. Are you all ready…? Enter the Survival Horror.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Resi Evil!**

* * *

**K.L.K- another interesting thing about MS Word is that I can put little short authoresses' things right here! Neat huh?**

**Jill- Just fan-fucking-tastic. **

**K.L.K- (rolls her eyes) Oh, come now Jill! You won't die in this, so what's the matter?**

**Jill-… You have a point… But where's Carlos?**

**K.L.K- (eyes widen and she sputters curses)**

**Jill-… In other words you've forgotten about him.**

**K.L.K- In other words yes. Oh shit… But isn't it true that Jill would have left her apartment, then arrived at the police station a day later?**

**Jill-… I believe I did…**

**K.L.K- Then all hope might not be lost! (Is optimistic) Let me go watch a RE 3 walkthrough… I'll be back! (imitates Terminator then leaves for a few hours) Umm… Okay, the first cutscene within the game makes me want to imitate the zombies chanting **_**"raaape…rape…raaape!"**_

**Jill- Argh… You're never gonna let me live that one down, are ya?**

**K.L.K- (simply) Nope! And I find it to be a little space to work with but hey, what the hell right? Since she's in the Police Station right now, let's skip to that part in her game. Oh, I've goofed but perhaps the only goofing was me thinking I'd goofed.**

**Claire- You know you make absolutely less sense than a platypus' spelling, right?**

**K.L.K- Yes. Yes I do. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Kit looked through the throngs of blood-spattered zombies and nearly growled in her frustration. There were too many to really get through them unscathed without using a grenade… So she quickly pulled the pin on an incendiary one, tossed it, and backed up as far as she could against the wall of wreckage, trying not to get too close to it.

_BOOM! _The zombies were either mostly decimated, half-zombies, or aflame and burning like matchsticks on the ground. Easily dodged. She sucked in a breath of the slightly cool air she could, and ran through the remains of what used to be about ten zombies, dodging one ankle biter that tried to, well, bite her ankle.

She set her eyes on the gate and raced towards it, a bead of sweat slipping down her neck. There was still fire on the ground, the air was still hot from the explosion, and the one flaming zombie wasn't helping matters much, she rationalized. Soon she was finally at the gate, had opened it, and had slammed it shut with a loud _CLANG!. _

She took several steps forward until a loud clanging noise made her jump, and she spun around. Five zombies were clawing at the gate, unable to open it either due to stupidity or lack of motor skills, she didn't know. She didn't care. She just threw another grenade over the high gate and walked silently away before the explosive egg-shaped weapon destroyed the undead.

There were more here. "Shit." She quickly got out her Angel 6.0 and ran past them, shooting them, as there was plenty of room to maneuver. After she'd killed all the ones necessary, she walked towards the Police Station doors, kicking the body of a former S.T.A.R.S member away. He'd gotten infected as well, huh? Her face almost fell- but she had no expression. It had nothing to fall _to_.

A Licker and a Cerberus- a dog-from-hell as it were- jumped out of the darkness. Let's just say they were no match for her Angel 6.0 and her quick trigger finger.

She heaved a sigh, then opened the doors, knowing full well she was a bloody freaking mess.

She stopped right after she'd shut the doors firmly behind her, and turned to a woman who looked to be about her age standing behind the fountain with a handgun in her grasp, a few others surrounding her. "Have you been bitten?"

Kit shook her head. "No. I'm a survivor too."

The chocolate-haired woman's face lit up like a million suns and the person beside her gave a smile too. "That's great!" She then paused. "Hey… Tell us about yourself."

"Alright." Kit walked around the large fountain and had a seat on the cold stone flooring. "My name is Kit Usui. I had to shoot my father, sister, and brother because they had transformed into those creatures. I made my way through the streets alone since this started." Her voice was blank.

The woman with light green eyes looked down at the floor, then back up to her. "How'd you survive all that? I stuck to the rooftops and fire-escapes, to be honest it was easier."

"Well, I assume you've heard of S.T.A.R.S?" They all nodded. "I've been training myself since I was nine, preparing myself for the day when I could join. But I don't think that might be possible any longer…"

Jill shook her head. "It isn't. S.T.A.R.S. disbanded two months ago, most of our operatives were killed."

The woman was silent. Then she spoke quietly. "Ah. I see." She closed her eyes and gave a sigh. "No matter. My training helped me to survive."

Jill gave a nod. "Anyway, I'm Jill Valentine."

The green-eyed woman gave a little wave. "I'm Ellie Yewdon."

Who seemingly was the last R.P.D in this place smiled. "I'm Leon S. Kennedy."

The one wearing pink and black looked her over, and then gave a friendly smile. "I'm Claire Redfield."

"You all know my name, so I see no point in saying it again," Kit shrugged. "Anywho, has anyone tried to go anywhere in this place?"

Jill was silent, then opened her mouth. "I've been here for awhile, to be honest."

"I must inform you of something though. The President is going to activate the contingency plan…Soon." The woman ran a hand through her short bangs, making the wisps separate farther.

"How long?" the Redfield asked softly.

"…A week."

That answer caused a chorus of "What?!" and "A Week?!".

"A week? Are they fucking nuts? That's a long time!" Leon grumbled.

"Listen, listen, all of you would you listen!" Ellie shouted over the din they made, and they quieted. "Thank you," She calmed. "Miss Usui here informed us of this, and I'm glad she has. That's a week to get out of here, a much larger window then I expected. So why can't we just try to not make noise? We don't know if there's zombies in this place or not."

Everyone agreed.

"Well…What supplies do you have, Kit?" Jill asked, and the Usui proceeded to open her attaché case, counting all that she had.

"Hmm… My Angel 6.0, Colt Python magnum, magnum bullets, Angel 6.0 ammo, a Semi-automatic silencer handgun, its ammo, a few knives, a pistol and it's ammo, her water and food in a pouch overtop the large attaché case, first aid sprays and herbs, along with a roll of bandages and pills. And a bottle of headache medicine, pain killer, and nourishment pills." She looked again. "Oh! And a incendiary grenade plus a few regular grenades."

Jill looked at her, wide-eyed. "Damn, Kit! You could supply an army!"

The sixteen-year old shrugged. "Meh. I would rather be able to supply an… 'Army', as you have put it, then be stuck in this hellish city without any good firepower."

The Valentine woman nodded, giving a chuckle. "Hey, how old are you, anyway?"

"Sixteen." She replied tonelessly.

"…Sixteen? Holy fuck really?" Claire gaped. "I'm nineteen! Wow."

"I just act beyond my years." The Usui woman replied. "How old are all of you?"

"I'm twenty-three." Jill shrugged.

"I'm twenty." The R.P.D-uniform wearing youth answered.

"I'm nineteen." The Redfield smiled.

"Sixteen-and-a-half." Ellie yawned; a rest on a cold stone floor was as good as any mattress to them now, but that didn't mean you got the best sleep from it. At that everyone turned to her in surprise. "…What?"

"So…" Leon started off slowly. "You were working in an office job, and for Chief Irons… At the age of sixteen?"

"Yeah. I've been working since I was fifteen, actually, filing away papers. Chief Irons knew I needed another source of income, and since he was friends with my guardians- my grandparents- he arranged for me to get a job at the Blueprints Department. Thank goodness he did, because if he hadn't I might not have had the knowledge to get here alive." She stretched her arms over her head, talking about it as if this was idle chatter. "It's no problem. I was just good with algebra and multitasking."

"You like Algebra?" The nineteen-year old Redfield asked in disbelief.

"HELL no." She laughed. "I said I was good at it; I hated it, to be honest, but it came easily to me. The only reason I got out of school was because I was home-schooled. Even during the summer, and I finished way ahead."

Kit raised an eyebrow. "That's much different from my story. I just skipped a lot of grades." She shrugged. "Got out early on my own time a few years ago."

"Lucky," Ellie stuck her tongue out at the other teen, whom of which just looked back with a blank expression. Not a vacant one… Just a blank one. The Yewdon's face fell into a confused one. "Hey… What's up with you? You're kinda… unemotional."

Kit gave a sigh. "This isn't the time nor place for emotions, even basic humanic ones. I have seen people ripped to shreds out there, giggling in their insanity as their flesh was consumed by monsters. Besides, I've never been emotional, not in the least. Life's easier for me that way…"

"But haven't you ever felt happiness? Love?" The girl asked quietly.

"…No. I haven't. Never been kissed, never really had a friend. I try to keep myself aloof… It eases the pain of a lonely life. If I were to get a taste of that other one… I wouldn't be able to live like this. Plain and simple."

Ellie looked to the ground. "That… Makes sense." She nodded. "But you can't tell me you've never felt emotion! That's absurd."

"You're correct." She responded calmly. "I do feel emotion. I, however, choose to dull it and thus forget it. It's the only way to make my life easier and dull the pain."

Claire swallowed. "But… That's an empty existence, right…?"

"No. Well… Sometimes. It depends on if I cannot keep myself busy or not; which I usually try to."

Jill stood up suddenly. "I gotta go through the halls and thin the herd out for you guys." She smiled. "I'll be fine; I just gotta get to a certain room." She then loaded and checked her handgun before running off.

Ellie's hand stretched out for her, but barely missed her skirt's hem, and could do nothing but watch as she headed off into a door. "…Jill…"

Claire looked after her, then put a hand on Ellie's shoulder as the Yewdon dropped her hand. "It's alright… She's strong." She spoke softly.

Kit looked at the scene puzzlingly. She had often tried to understand human emotion- but failed every time. Why not tell Ellie that the Valentine had a tiny sliver of a chance for survival? The cold hard truth was blaring out at them all yet they placed faith in the former S.T.A.R.S operative that she would make it out unscathed. She shook her head. "I don't understand human emotion, not in the least." She murmured.

"Kit, did you say something?" Leon asked absently.

"No. Nothing." Kit lied well… well, well enough to fool the rookie R.P.D, and Claire. Ellie however wasn't fooled. She'd heard a slight noise, the distinct sound of Kit's voice seemed to be a good fit for it.

She shrugged it off though. "Anyway, you have nice eyes." She complimented, and Claire chuckled.

"Jeeze, Ellie! First you tell me and Jill we're attractive, then you compliment another girl for her eyes! Flirty much?" Her blue eyes twinkled and Ellie gave a shrug with a wolfish grin.

"Meh, I know I have next to no chance with either you or Jill- besides, you're a bit too old for me." She stuck out her tongue.

"Why I never!" Claire jokingly huffed, before the two burst out laughing.

"You are interested in females?" The silvery-eyed woman asked.

"Yeah." Ellie nodded.

"Huh. Interesting. Good choice; can't get pregnant that way." Leon choked on his water at that. "And Mister Kennedy, you're wasting water simply by being shocked."

Claire shrugged sheepishly at him. "She's right you know."

Kit shrugged. "Just a tad of common sense undiluted by stereotypes, I suppose. And Miss Yewdon—"

"It's Ellie." The other woman interrupted.

"…Ellie." The Usui conceded with a sigh. "I don't believe you are sixteen. Truly, you look at least a year older."

"So do you, and you act it too." She retorted, sticking her tongue out a bit while winking. "You look at least seventeen to me."

Kit nodded. "Fair point."

They heard muffled gunshots, presumably from Jill's Berretta, and their eyes gravitated to the door. Jill finally emerged, no worse for the wear than a smudge of zombie blood on her white jacket she'd tied on her waist.

"I'm back," She smiled cheerfully.

"How the fuck…?" Ellie murmured.

"I know this place like the back of my hand; I used to work here ya know." She winked, then looked down at the ground. "I…I gotta go outside the police station. This thing is chasing me, and I don't want to trouble you with it… Plus I got a call from some people that need my help. Are you guys gonna stay here?"

Everyone else nodded.

Kit shuddered. "No way in hell I'm going back out there." She spoke gruffly.

Ellie threw up her hands. "I barely made it on the fire escapes, I'd be done for on the streets." She confessed unblinkingly.

"I'm staying here, and Leon's staying too." Claire spoke warmly, and Leon nodded.

"Alright. Well, don't come after me no matter what." She gave a smile, and right before she left she stopped. "Hey, Ellie, Kit, there were a few envelopes in the hand of a mailman's corpse. They look like they're important." She threw them the letters and she exited.

Ellie glanced to Kit, interested light springy green meeting cold steely orbs. She opened hers first.

_Memo to Miss Ellie Yewdon:_

_Miss Yewdon. I am apologetic as I write this, all because of my stupid mistake eighteen years prior to this date, you have been lied to for just about your whole life._

_In the department that handles people's permanent files that contain all their information and such, I was confronted with your grandparents. They are known to be cruel people, and I was nervous. _

_I worked the night shift, and I was the only one there, so if your Grandfather had decided to shoot me with his handgun right then and there, I might not have been found until the next day._

_Anyway, he threatened me, my wife, and my two children. He said he would kill them if I didn't change your file. So, I did. And I've regretted it ever since. _

_Your Grandfather was a bit disillusioned, I know, so I later assumed the medication he took had caused extreme paranoia, and he wanted me to change your file to prevent something-or-the-other._

_But what I regret is that I changed your birth-date. You were born on march fourteenth, yes, but two years before you thought you had. You suffered from memory loss because of their abuse back then, I noticed that when I read your file._

_You were born officially March fourteenth, 1982. When the strange Cannibal disease began to run rampant throughout the city, and we were not permitted to leave, I finally resolved my regret by changing your file back to it's appropriate date._

_I apologize so much for what my incompetence has done…_

_-Martin Recklin, Files Department_

Ellie's hands shook with the shock. So she'd been lied to all these years? Her grandparents had caused her woe this far into her life, years after they'd been shipped off to die in a place where they had no power?

…And Martin had been the one that had gotten the shorter end of the stick in the deal, she knew. Martin was a good, middle-aged man she had known all her life. He was very cheery, but incredibly nervous and jittery, especially on her birthday and around her grandparents. She'd even been coworkers with him at one point.

But this means that she was legally an adult. This was… A lot to swallow, she had to admit. At Claire and Leon's worried looks, she handed the letter to them listlessly, then sat down on the edge of the fountain and let her hair overshadow her face as she rubbed her temples, trying to think through what had been messed up because this.

Kit looked almost curiously at the other young survivor, but shook her head slightly and tore the envelope open effortlessly, then unfolded the letter within, taking a breath before opening it up. This was obviously important.

_Memo to Miss Kit Usui:_

_Miss Usui, as you read this letter, know I am already long dead and probably joining the legions of undead prowling the streets outside. I have sent this memo to inform you of a thing your father has done, not in spite or for selfishness, but to protect you._

_First off, let me recount that day for you, so you can better understand. Your father and I were great friends, and I worked in the Hospital. He came to me one day, not long after your fourth birthday, and he asked me to change your file._

_Normally, I would have said no. But he had a good reason. Back then, you adored the S.T.A.R.S, and the only way he could placate you to not run off and try to join them right then and there was telling you that you had to be eighteen, that you had to train hard for years and years to be cleared for that job. In fact, you only have to be sixteen and have exclusive permission from your adult guardian._

_But that wasn't all. You were unnaturally small for your age, your stature being almost a foot shorter than you should have been. He tried to pass it off as a simple thing to do with your mother's genetics, but I think he believed you had grown smaller and would stay smaller your whole life._

_To possibly escape ridicule, he asked me to change your birth year's number to two years into the future. You easily passed off as a three-year old, maybe even a well-formed two year old. Your speech and intelligence far surpassed that age, though. So I agreed._

_I wish you had been told of this on your actual fifteenth birthday, but when I saw you that year I just couldn't do it. You were so cold… So aloof I was terrified of you. You had been training yourself for four long years, and even before then I had seen you from afar, seeing you struggle with social interactions and emotions was heartbreaking._

_I knew this would cause great upheaval in your mind, and most probably your emotions, so I steeled myself to keep you thinking you were two years younger than you actually were._

_When the incidents started happening, I feared I may never get the chance to ask your forgiveness for this grievous act I have committed against your chance to be a S.T.A.R.S member. And for that… I am sorry._

_I changed your file back, to try to repent my mistake. I fear I am infected as I write this… so itchy… so hungry…_

_I know I am infected now. I accidentally ate a lump of flesh off my arm that fell off while I was dressing. It was tasty... I'm so itchy...hungry... I fear that I may begin to believe my daughter's flesh is tasty. I regret that these are my last words._

_You were born September first, 1982._

_-Colin Winch_

Kit stared at the paper, shock crossing onto her features. Her eyes turned stormy as her mouth curved downward, finally breaking it's existence of being 'There'. "It's just like my father to have done this." She growled lowly, and she thrust the papers to Claire, who was warily looking at the clearly pissed off Usui.

The silvery eyed woman sat down next to the Yewdon, who's shoulders were shaking. She glared bitterly at the ground. Not only had her father held her back from her dreams, but she'd been lied to all her life.

She had always tried to keep a hold of herself, especially in these situations, and tried to cool her anger to work through later- but she felt the hot rage boil through her veins, _and it felt so damn good_.

Her reins on her anger were dissipating like they'd been dipped in sulfuric acid, and for once she couldn't care less what she was feeling, she just _felt_. All the people who had lied to her… Father. Elana. Arthur. Probably even Dr. Marcus knew.

Her hands fisted so tight the knuckles turned white and her nails burrowed into her skin. Her shoulders were tensed and her face was tilted down, eyes spelling acidic anger and hate onto the stone floor which Claire and Leon could have sworn would have burst into flame.

Her concentration and thoughts were broken, however, when she felt someone brokenly sob beside her. Usually, she would get up and move away, uncomfortable around crying people since she had no idea how to comfort them, what it felt like to cry.

"I-I… They've…" She could make out those words, then it was unintelligible even to her sharp ears.

"…Ellie?" She asked softly, her voice curious and as gentle as she could try to make it. She almost jumped at her voice, she was so used to it being cold and indifferent. But now that that memo had shocked her system and crumbled her stone wall around her emotions, she decided to try and learn about it more, letting the feelings course through her instead of dulling them.

Claire looked at her sadly. "Ellie's had almost the same thing happen to her as you've had happen. You're both legally adults…"

Kit's eyes actually widened a fraction, before she looked to the Yewdon. She looked at her with a pained face, and then uncertainly rested her arm around the Yewdon's shaking shoulders. "It…It's alright…"

She nearly cursed and fell over when the chocolate-brown haired woman fell against her side, burying her face into her shoulder and clutching at her shirts with her hands. "N-n-no, It's n-n-not!" She sobbed, and Kit's eyes softened and turned sadder, as she shifted so the woman clutching to her would be a little more comfortable, and also so they wouldn't fall into the fountain.

"…" She was silent, then she seemed to gain the strength to speak. "You're right."

Ellie's face peered out at her from the mussed bangs, tears running streaks down her face. "Y-y-you think so?" She hiccupped, and Kit attempted a smile that she wasn't sure was soothing or not, but Ellie could tell she was trying.

"Of course! It's unfair and rather ignorant that this should have happened to us, of all people," she then saw Ellie's hurt and insecurely scared eyes warm a bit. "Besides, this means once we get out of here that we can live and start anew."

Ellie sniffed, then she slowly leaned off the Usui auburn-haired woman. "Y-you're right…" She then smiled shakily. "I don't even know why I'm crying. Maybe it's because I'm angry, maybe it's because I'm thinking of all I lost…"

Kit gave the best smile she could try to muster. "It's alright to cry when this kind of shit happens to you. I… I don't know how to express emotion quite yet. Otherwise I would probably shed a few tears too."

Ellie looked at her in bewilderment and admiration for being that strong, when Claire's 'aww' snapped them out of their own little world of comforting and contentedness.

"Whoopsie." She blushed, embarrassed for having their attention drawn to her. "Umm… Sorry, Ellie, Kit."

"It's okay." Ellie waved it off. "…Thank you Kit."

"It's no problem, really." Her stomach then picked the perfect time to gurgle, complaining that she hadn't eaten in awhile. She stared down at it in contempt. "You know when's the worst moments to make noise, don't you?" She asked it, and the only response was another loud gurgle.

Claire burst out laughing after looking at Leon for a little bit, and Ellie just fished around in her bag and handed her some food. "Here… You sound hungry."

Kit accepted the sustenance gratefully, trying to offer a smile to the Yewdon before she started to eat the portion of nutrition. After a bite or two, she paused and swallowed. "Hey, do I look…weird with a smile?" She asked absently, licking her teeth, trying to get as much food down her gullet as she could.

"Nah." Ellie then gave a wolfish grin and winked. "I think you look cute with a smile."

Claire chuckled and rolled her eyes, Leon elbowed her in the ribs jokingly, and Kit tilted her head then gave a small smile. "Thanks, I've never smiled before, I don't think."

She then resumed eating, trying to placate her loud stomach.

* * *

**K.L.K- How was it?**

**Ellie-… I cried. And the screen's gone! Yesh! (dances around)**

**Kit- (stares at her)… If I'm correct… I know exactly where this is headed, right?**

**Ellie- (pauses) Huh?**

**Kit- N…Nothing! (tries a bright smile but fails somewhat)**

**Ellie-… Okay! (resumes happy dance)**

**K.L.K- And if I know the character I created, you're probably right. Anyway, Jill's on her way to meet Carlos Olivera, and Mikhail and the rest of the Umbrella-hired Mercenaries. **

**Ellie- that's why she left, huh? (finished happy-dance halfway through previous statement)**

**K.L.K- Yeah… She might hop back in a time or two into the disclaimers, but I also used her leaving as a way to put a little plot-twist into it. I recognized that they looked older than sixteen, and not to mention they wouldn't me permitted to live by themselves or be in a relationship like that if one was older and one younger, so that's why I slid that little thing in. **

**Kit- Oh. Perfectly understandable.**

**K.L.K- Thank you. Anywho, how were the memos? Were they older-Resident Evil-ish? Just wanna know. Also, are their emotions right? Especially Kit. She's had a major upheaval, remember, so that just might have shocked her from her old ways.**

**Claire- Ah I see.**

**Leon- Well…(hides hands in pockets) It's time to end the chapter, right?**

**K.L.K- (blinks then brightens) Right! Ah, I almost forgot it had to end… Anyway, please review for… A shot at Jeff the Lonely zombie! (Zombie trapped halfway across a shooting range-type room is revealed) Come on, it's a review for a fully loaded handgun to use on him! Come on, you know you **_**wanna**_**!**


End file.
